Retribution
by Sinful Existence
Summary: Those who walked blindly into the darkness are crushed in the abyss, as Sasuke soon finds... a short Sasukebash drabble. Violence. Slightly ItaSaku if continued.


Hey everyone! This is just a small drabble that came to my head. I'm really supposed to be working on a smut fic I was dared to do, but I'm in a writer's block for it at the moment, so yeah. I was really feeling homicidal towards a certain character at the time of this fic and I've been reading a lot of... alternate pairings lately... so this came out...

v+v+v+v+v

Rain battered down onto his body, his bangs falling limply into his eyes. Mud and blood caked his body, his muscles burning from the effort of trying to get up. Very few open wounds actually showed on his body, but his pale skin showed many bruises, especially around his ribs, which were exposed, his shirt lifted near his chin from his recent scrape along the ground.

Lightning struck close by, lighting the forest around him briefly, silhouetting the trees and making everything all the more eerie. All the more wrong.

A small chuckle reached his ears. A feminine, sinister chuckle. His opponent, a woman, knelt before him. She was dressed in typical Akatsuki attire: a straw hat and the black and red Akatsuki cloak. She grabbed his chin roughly in her right hand, which bore a ring with the kanji for 'sin', as he lay on his stomach, forcing his face upward took look at the black shadow that had become her face on his moonless night. Her nails dug harshly into his cheeks, crescent shaped cuts bleeding down his jaw.

She stood up and held him a bit above her, off the ground by a foot, then threw him head-first over her shoulder, sending him through one tree and into a second, the second tree bending in half but not breaking open on top of him.

He growled at his weakness. He had already expended all of his chakra using the second level of his curse seal and his body was sore from the stress of using that form and the beating this woman was giving him.

The woman chuckled again in amusement, "Ahh... the youngest of the Uchiha kyoudai... the survivors of the Uchiha clan... too bad you had to be reduced to this..."

She walked closer to him. All his muscles in his body twitched as he tried desperately to get his body to move, but to no avail.

Instead, a harsh whisper escaped his throat, hoarse from a fierce kick to the throat earlier when he wouldn't stop screaming, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The woman laughed this time. The laugh would have been beautiful were it not for the evil undertone in it, "Who do I think I am?"

The woman's hand moved up slowly to the hat on her head, pulling it off almost in slow motion and letting it hit the mud-covered ground with a nearly inaudible thud. Lightning struck again, illuminating dark emerald eyes framed by deep magenta hair. Her hair was very short, the way it had been kept all the years after the chuunin exams when she was 12. Her eyes were harder, more cruel, and had a twisted humor in them. A hand came up her cloak, nails painted a midnight black, and began to unfasten the top of her cloak, revealing the slope of very feminine shoulders clothed in a mesh shirt, a single strip of black cloth covering her chest. The cloak opened completely to reveal the lower half of an ANBU uniform. No weapons were on her at all, but he knew from recent experience that her fists were all she needed.

Sasuke stared at her, unable to believe this. Sakura. Weak, pathetic Sakura. _This_ was the fierce shinobi that had single-handedly brought him to his knees in defeat?

He growled low under his breath, her name spat from his lips like a curse. This only caused her grin to widen, a gleam coming to her eyes.

"So nice to know you remember me..." she all but purred, stalking up closer to him.

Sasuke saw her coming and pushed his muscles to move, but the moment he so much as reached a sitting position, she was upon him again, fists and feet flying. Lights danced in front of Sasuke's eyes as part of his mind wished that he really would black out so the pain would vanish.

A good kick into his ribs sent him flying into the mud and gasping for air, his hand clutching at his ribcage. He vaguely felt blood flowing over his hand.

Sakura sneered and grasped his hair tightly, making him face her again, "You've failed as a friend, you've failed as a shinobi, and you've failed as an avenger! You're a disgrace, and I have been given expressed permission from your brother to kill you and rid us all of your irksome presence!"

The rage in his eyes only seemed to fuel her on, and she gripped his hair tighter in her fist, "You couldn't even get stronger on your own, you had to depend on others' power! Some good it did you! Now all you do is reek of SNAKE!"

She kicked him in the face, sending him skidding on his back across the clearing. Sasuke rolled onto his stomach, coughing blood and a tooth onto the ground.

"That's enough. Finish him."

Sakura turned to look to the source of the voice. All one could see was shadows, but she could feel the intimidating presence of the voice's owner. She looked disappointed, but knew better than to disobey the older man when he told her to do something.

Sasuke's eyes snapped towards the voice, his rage building higher, giving him enough strength to get up onto a knee, "Uchiha Itachi...! Omae...!"

Suddenly, she was there. The smell of sakura blossoms filled his senses and he could practically feel her chakra crackling around her as she stood behind him.

"Owari da..."

A hand, glowing a soft blue, snapped into the back of his neck. He screamed as the chakra scalpel cut through his spinal cord.

Sakura felt Itachi's presence leaving and snorted, looking down at his pathetic younger brother.

She whispered by his ear, "Your whole body will be paralyzed... no amount of chakra regeneration or the curse seal will help you now... You'll die here... starved and alone... weak and pathetic... nothing but a little failure. No one will even miss you."

Sakura buttoned up her cloak and grabbed the straw hat, using a small suiton jutsu to rinse off the mud. She put it on, once again casting her figure into darkness. She made her way towards where Itachi disappeared to, stepping on Sasuke's neck for good measure, eliciting a small scream from him.

A sadistic grin plastered on her face, she left the confused and broken Uchiha there with his face in the mud, where he would surely drown before long, a weak, broken piece of shit that would never be worth anything.

Owari

And that, my friends, is my uber-sadistic end. XD Sorry to disappoint.

I might actually make this a full-blown fic and show more of what happened between the time-jump arch of the manga and the present situation. But for the time being, this will remain a one-shot. As you can see with no COMPLETE proof of Sasuke's death, I could also prolong it by saying someone came in time to save him. :shrugs: we'll see.

If I got up the inspiration to continue the fic and talk about what happened before all this, would anyone want to read it? Please review with your reply.

As for my other fic, the Inuyasha one, I will be revamping it a bit before I start updating again. I'm not really pleased with how I started it, and to be honest, my inspiration for it died until recently...


End file.
